A different kind of Panem
by ilypeeta
Summary: the games are non existent but the reaping is still there but for a different reason. rated T for Language might become M later in the story Cato/Katniss Madge/Marvel
1. Chapter 1

It's that time of year agian. It's the day when every eighteen year-olds life in Panem changes.

Reaping day.

Once a year every eighteen year old from panem ,after a series of tests ,are matched up and most likly separated from their original districts to marry a total stranger and have three kids. You never talk ,see ,or hear from your family ever agian.

And today my life will change forever.

My name is Katniss Everdeen from district twelve and this year I am eighteen.

My name is called Madge gives my hand a reasuring squeze and I make my way to the stage.

As I reach the stage our escort to our new districts as ordered from the capitol, I am given my new life with out choice.

"Katniss Everdeen of district twelve, you will now be forever known as Katniss Brewer of district two and maried to Cato Brewer of district two."as I am told this my face pales, I'm leaving my home, I'm going to district two to be married to a man I don't even know.

I go off stage and wait with my bags consisting of the only stuff I am aloud to bring to my new home in district two.A purple dress ,two pairs of pants ,three blouses ,Two sets of bra and panties ,two pairs of socks ,a skirt ,my hair brush ,my tooth brush ,  
a pair of sneakers, and my carved coal heart with some sort of polish my father had made for me when was born minus what I'm wearing, a blue strapless dress that falls about two inches from my knees my mockingjay pin and my golden ballet flats.

I sat there waiting to see where Madge would go ,I hope she gets to stay in district twelve. But the odds are not in here favor , almost nobody ever gets to stay in there own district.

"Madge Undersee,"I see Madge make her way to the stage shaking like a leaf ",Madge Undersee of district twelve, you will now be forever known as Madge Crift of district two married to Marvel Crift of district two."

I see Madge about to cry as she makes her way to the section of us goin to district two. She looks up and she must have forgotten I was going to district two as well because as soon as she see me her face lights up and she quickens her pace and sits down next to me smiling and she looks like she's about explode of joy.

when the Reapings are finilly over we are escorted on the train and are shipped of to district two

-  
CATO -  
I make my way to the stage when my name is called "Cato Brewer of district two ,your wife will be Katniss Everdeen of district twelve and will live in district two."

I make my way down to the seat I was previously sitting in because I wasn't leaving my district which i was excited about, even if it ment being married to a poor district twelve girl. I sat down next to Marvel my best and oldest friend sence we were four,and he elbows me in the ribs and whispers", Ha you got a distict tweleve,"I turn and stick my tounge out at him and turn to face the stage.

It's about another twenty minutes before marvel gets called up and he makes his way to the stage ",Marvel Crift of district two ,your wife will be Madge Undersee of district tweleve and will live in district two."and with that he returned back around and sat down next to me.

Before I even got a chance to make a snide comment to him he turned to me and told me not to' fucking think about it' and I turned to him and smirked at him.I pretty much zoned out the rest of the reaping and when it was over Marvel and I returned to my house for a drink.

"I can't wait to see what my knew wife looks like ,I know she's from district twelve and all but maybe she from the richer part,"Marvel rambles,"Her last name soulds fremilier I think it's from the videos they show of the other districts sometimes" I just let out a 'hmmp' I really don't give a flying fuck right now, "Wait whats their mayor's name agian. Come on stupid brain you had to learn this for school," as he says this I smirk and laugh a little at his inability to remember we had just learned last he was marrying the mayor of poor district twelve's daughter but I wanted to see how long it took him to figure it out.

Three hours later and a half a dozen books later that dumbass Marvel finally figures it out, "Undersee that's his name...Hey Cato guess what I just learned."

"Well I don't know about you but I learned hours ago my best friend is marrying the mayor of district twelve's daugther and that he is a total dumbass." I replied with a smirk as I lean aganst my countered with my arms crossed.

"Oh.."Marvel is oviously disapointed ,he just sits there staring at his hands on my kitchen floor. And that's when I hear it.

A lone train whisle.

Katniss -  
I have been on this train for hours and me and Madge just sit there holding each others hand for comfort.

Madge points to somthing out the window and I turn and see district two . With in minutes we are exiting and are husbands are being called forth to collect us and go home.I step for word when my name is called along with my husband Cato .When he steps forward my heart stopped. He was at least six inches taller than me and amazingly musular with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was handsome but he was as so really intimidating.

When he reached me he picked up my bag and with his free hand shock I was about to walk toword the direction he came from he grabed my wrist"Hold on." That's all he said.A few minutes later I hear Madge's name called and her husband came and got her and Cato walkes up to them and I fallow we are in front of the couple I run and hug Madge .

"Looks like our wives are already friends Marvel"says Cato seeming some what amused.I just turn and snarle at him."Woah take it easy just stating a fact!"

"Were more than friends," Madge butts in ,"Were more like sisters."

"Oh, okay then ," says Madges husband ,Marvel."Well best be heading home. Being Madge's first day here I figured I should show her around our home."he turns to her and smiles. She quickly detaches her self from and grabs Marvel arms and smiles with a blush as they walk off.I think she likes this arrangment.

And after they left Cato picks my up bridal style in one arm and has my bag in the other and he walks off to a place I can only think to be my knew home..  



	2. Chapter 2

ok i know this is way over MY TEACHERS! giving my projects at leased two week mainly that prego bitch mrs ticnor. updates will be slow for a little bit but after 5/17 i should have one up once a week .OK? ok. btw THNKS FOR THE REVIEWS FAVS AND ALERTS! they make me feel so special! I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!

-  
These houses are amazing! The closest thing to them in district twelve was Madge's house but these are still double the size of her 'old' house I guess I should call it sence she doesn't live there and will never see it agian. I never imagined houses this amazing in any other place besides the capitol or that I'd ever get to live in a place so,well...Amazing!

I kind of want to walk now,I don't want to be a burden to my new 'husband'.

"I do have legs you know. I can walk if you just put me down," I say in hopes of being released from his arms, but he just shrugges with a smirk on his face.

"It's 's not like you weight much, Kat." Did he just call me 'Kat'?

"My name is not 'Kat' it's Katniss and I would very much perfer to keep it that way! Now put me the fuck down! Now!" And with that he put me down, releasing me from his well toned arms. And as soon as he set me down he started walking pretty fast, I pretty much had to jog to keep up with him."Could you please slow down a little It's hard to keep up in my dress." He looks at me smiles and slows down.

"That better for you?"

"Yes thank you," then he rolls his eyes playfuly with a smile on his face,"What?"

"It's funny to see your braid bounce around when you walk," what the hell is wrong with him. On second thought I'd rather not know."We're here." Holy shit this place is huge! It is a two story house that is painted a pale shade of yellow with open white shuders . I can't belive I get to live here!

"D-do we live here?" a question I more ask my self than Cato.

"Yup," he walk off to the door and opens it to go in side and when he get to the door way he turns around and looks at me," Are you coming?"

I hurry off to go inside ,he steps to the side to alow me acess to the entrance of the house as I walk in and he follows me about ten minutes I'm just walking around the house checking every thing out this house is so amazing I can't even begin to explain all the amazing things I see. I walk to the kitchen and see Cato making a sandwich."would you want one?'

"S-sure, thank you," Cato begins making me a sandwich after finishing his he is done he hands me the sandwich and starts to eat is own and I start eating my we were done I am pretty tired. I look around the room and find a round clock on the Shit! It's already 10:57.I'm normaly asleep by now.

"Were is the bedroom it's pretty late."

"Follow me."he take my arm and leads me up the stairs to the soon as he opens the door I see aver plush looking bed with a creme colored comfider.I walk in and start getting ready for bed. I notice my bag is already in the must have takin it up when I was looking around the house.I open my bag and get my toothbrush and hair brush and brush my teeth and hair and then wash my face in the bathroom conected to the bedroom and when im done i walk back in the room and begin to take off my shoes, my pin and finally my dress puting it and my shoes in my bag and leaving my pin on the bed side table and slip under the comfider which was made of the softest material i've ever felt.

After I'm in bed I look around the room and notice he was still in the doorway.i can feel my self blushing because I just striped infront of a guy I just met.

After a few minutes I feel the bed shift and a pair of arm warp around my waist that imedintly sant chills up my spine.

"Goodnight Katniss,"thats all he says before putting his head in the crook of my neck and kisses my coller bone in a sweet kind of way and buries his face in my minutes i can tell he's asleep and not much later sleep over takes me and I fall in to a sound sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i have been so busy latly with school and other fo my spelling and grammer mistakes. I will try to update sooner and I promiss one a week starting 5/17 n thanks to all of you who have reviewed faved or alerted.I LOVE YOU ALL! enjoy..

Whats that smell, I've never smelt in before but it smells like some kind of meat, that I know for sure.I roll over in bed and see that this is not my bed ,not my room, not my house.  
Oh yeah, yesterday was the reaping. So where was my husband?

I got out of bed and fould my way to the kitchen some how, and I see Cato cooking over the stove and it sounds like it's sizzling and poping. I step closer and take a better look but I still don't know what it is"What is that?" i finally ask when curiosity gets the better of me.

"It's bacon, havn't you ever had any before,"he laughs while asking me.I just stare at my bare feet and shake my head ."Well then try a piece."he says plainly pushing a greasy strip twords me which I then take and stare at a moment before i put it in my mouth.

The moment it touched my tough I thought I was in is the most amazing shit I've ever tasted! I can't help but make noises of pleasure which quickly make Cato bust out laughing."Is that good."

i shake my head and he stares at me with a 'what the hell' tyupe of gaze and his head slightly cocked to the side . I laugh puting another piece in my mouth" It's not good... It's fucking amazing."  
We both bust out laughing at my use of vulger language to discribe this amazing food."It's going to be my new favorite food just below cheese buns."I say very seriously, I walk over and sit at the kitchen table."So what are we gonna do today?"

"I figured we could go see my friend Marvel."wasn't he the one who got married to Madge?"And yes he is married to your friend." he says very calmly. Holy shit can he read my mind!

"Umm how did you know what I was thinking?" I'm kinda scared now.

"I just guessed" I just nod at his responce and reply with an 'okay'. "After brakefast you need to get dressed, I don't want people to see my wife in he undergarments."he chuckles out.  
I look down and notice I forgot to put clothes on when I woke up. I turn my head away from him in an attempt to hide the major blush on my face I was sure was there.

After brakefast I ran upstairs back to the beadroom an rumaged through my bag till I found a pair of pants and one of my blouses and got dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth and wwnt back downstairs to find Cato on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready to go."

It maybe short but it still took me forever to write. For once I'm not writing at 4:30 in the morning and that is the only time I'm any good at writing...soo yh.  
I went through my fan fiction folder on my computer and and found soom stories I forgot I wrot so do you think I should post them? please tell me yess or no. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cato and I walk outside ready to leave and as we walk out of this new place I'm still not fully sure my way around leads me to the car.  
He opens out the door on one side and motions for me to get inside. I just stand there unsure of wha to think, I've never been in a car before. It's kind of unnerving.

"Are you comming?" Cato questions me with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile at me weirdness I guess. I don't know. I finally decide to get in the car a moment after he made is comment. I sit in the seat and I have to attmite it's pretty comfortable. The seat is made of some sort of leathery material. I like looking out the window at the sky, the clouds are floating in the sky like little sheep in a field. Well a field that is some reason blue, but still.

I wish the ride could have lasted longer but before I knew it the car was stopping in front of a house alot like the one I'm forced to live in. I geuss this is Madge's new house. I would have called it a home but home is were your family is and our familys are back it district twelve, not here in district two with someone your forced to be with. At the thought of district twelve I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I look away from the building through the windshield to the window on my side of the car not wanting anyone to see me cry.I hear the door open and look over at Cato to see he has already steped out of the car and gestures me to follow him with a simple hand gesture.

I blink back the tears for a moment before I get out of the car and follow Cato to the door. He stops in front of the door and presses the doorbell. I am really excited to go inside I really want to see Madge. I wonder how things are going for her.

Before I have a chance to ponder this any more I hear the door open. The person that opened the door was my only female friend in the world, Madge.  
To someone who dosn't know her they probily would thought she was happy I mean she was smiling and every thing.  
But I on the other hand have known her sence we were young and the look in her eyes I can tell she was not happy at all. Her eyes held all the sorrow she felt and showed it off to the world, well maybe just me.

She has never been able to hide her emotions from me, I could always tell how she felt just by looking at her. I remember when we were fourteen she had the hugest cruch on the middle baker's son. No one ever knew but me and her. I could tell just by the way she looked at him. Her eyes were full of love and happiness, The complete oppisite as the look now.

She welcomed us in and said that her husband was in the living room and then walked ofs to the kitchen which I could see from here.  
Cato guided me through the house that looked so much like my new one. And when we enter the living room we sat down on a couch across from Madge's husband, Marvel.  
They were ingrossed in their mindless banter which I got bored of pretty quickly. I stood up off the couch and begain to walk to the kitchen to talk to Madge.

"Where are you going,"I herd some one ask with a voice just barly deeper than my own, which I'm guessing was Marvel sence from what I've herd, my own husband has a deep voice.

"I would like to go see Madge." is all I say to him. Which he just shruges to and I begin to walk to their kitchen.

It takes a few minutes to find sence the house is pretty big, but I eventually find it and run up to her and give her the biggest hug I can give. Her head rest inthe crook of my neck and I can hear her start to sob.

"Katniss I want to go home I hate it here. I hate him. I hate this house. I hate everything! I just want to go home to district 12 to my old house with my family and friends. I don't want to live with that.. that.. MONSTER!" She continues to cry into my sholder and pat her head to calm her down.

"What did he do to you?" I question her when she finally seems to calm down. "You can tell me Madge." She holds out her wrists covered in deep, ugly purplish-  
black bruses which you can clearly make out the shape of fingers. "Did he do this!" I nearly yell because this is just so horrible! Who could her sweet Madge?

She just nods. And when I try to get her to tell me what happened I just get glare clearly saying she doesn't want to take about it. And she goes off to finish the dinner she was making before I showed up, turning her back from me and I take the hint to leave her alone and I wander back to the living room and sit back down next to Cato and continue to think about Madge, and what Marvel might have done to her, which makes me feel lucky. I could have gotten a husband like Marvel,  
who is hurting Madge instead of Cato who hasn't done anything to hurt me and I hope it stays that way because I will not put up with it.

I guess during my thinking Cato thought it was a good time to leave because the next thing I know Cato is standing above me holding his hand out for me to take it.  
I take his hand and he leads me out to the car. I sit in the seat staring out the window trying not to cry about what I saw today. I feel my eyes grow heavy and close putting me to sleep in the car.

okay this was definitly the longest chapter and it took me a week to write. I would have writen sooner but I didn't know what to write. sorry :*(  
BTW thanks for the reviews! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 


End file.
